


Dirty Dancing

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Kinda Crackish, M/M, She Got Me, Switzerland, Teasing, nothing too heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Javier isn't affected in the least.Absolutely not.(Sequel to Part 5)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd for day 10: Switzerland (2019) - She Got Me by Luca Hänni

**She let her body talk**

**She make the party stop**

**She gettin' naughty, ya**

**Droppin' it, droppin' it down**

Javier had obviously killed a puppy in his last reincarnation.

Forget that, he probably killed a whole litter of them.

He didn’t even believe in reincarnation, to begin with, but it was obviously the reason why he was put through this kind of torture.

There were about seven or eight Europeans within the Fantasy On Ice cast and crew. And about 2 of them actually knew what the Eurovision Song Contest was. How on earth had someone thought of giving Yuzuru Hanyu a Eurovision song, if nobody actually gave a shit about said contest?

It wasn’t even a cute song or a sad ballad. The European circus of a show had like a million ballads every year, how could someone have thought that this kind of song would be good for Yuzuru to skate to?

Was the song even appropriate for children?

But then again, he had heard worse since he had been part of the figure skating circuit.

**When she go low, when she go low**

**She go so low, she go so low**

**Oh, she know, oh**

**Oh, she know she got me dirty dancin'**

Javier expected Yuzuru to make his great entrance with all his dramatic flair and costume changes, but what he didn’t expect was to see Javier Raya enter the rink alongside him.

_What the hell was going on?_

They wouldn’t…perform together, right?

This wasn’t part of the plans, or was it?

Because from what he could see, the choreography was perfect, their movements in perfect synch and they seemed quite…knowledgeable about each other’s bodies.

Raya knew exactly where to put his hands on and how to guide Yuzuru around the ice, like they had been ice dancing for years.

In all the years they had been together, Yuzuru had never tried dancing with him no matter how hard he begged him. Either inside a rink or outside one. Javier loved dancing, everyone in his family loved traditional dances and since he was little he had dreamed of dancing on ice with someone else in his arms like the couples twirling around in children’s movies. His mother indulged him and let him twirl her away whenever they were bored and Laura refused to be his partner. The day his sister had agreed to dance with him, years later, he had been ecstatic. Javier wondered if perhaps they should have tried a career in ice dance, but as his eyes fell on his training mate, he guessed that he wouldn’t really be happy in such a career path.

Because they would have never met that way.

He swallowed hard and kept his perfectly unbothered face on.

Those feelings belonged in the past.

**Oh, she lightin' the fire now**

**We're goin' wild, like an animal**

**All in, gonna sweat it out**

**Gettin' rowdy, rowdy**

For all the innocent touches, the subtle stares and masked insinuations within the choreography, Javier could spot how not so innocent certain gestures were also added without much shame.

A hand that suddenly lingered for too long on a narrow waist, a lift in muscular naked arms that seemed to grab much more than necessary and tongues licking lips in a way that it was nothing but short of premeditated teasing.

_Who are they trying to mess with anyway?_

Javier found out the answer as soon as the song reached its end, and even though the crowd roared in the stands, Yuzuru’s eyes were focused on one person alone.

He swore that this would be the last time he would end up like this. Powerless and feeling like some jealousy filled beast ready to kill a man for someone that enjoyed seeing him suffer.

As he turned around and away from the only person that could hurt him, he couldn’t get the sight of Yuzuru winking his eye at him from the other side of the rink, out of his head.

**Turnin' heads and turnin' up**

**Breakin' necks, she breakin' cups**

**Look at her, can't get enough**

**Gettin' rowdy, rowdy**

“Everything alright?” Yuzuru leaned in so close to his face that Javier could almost count the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked like a mess, but like everything about him, he was still the most beautiful creature Javier had ever seen no matter what state he was in.

He wished he would just go away and leave him alone, but apparently he wasn’t done yet.

The smirk on his lips told him enough.

This had been a play and like always Javier had fallen right into his trap.

“Screw you.”

Yuzuru grabbed Javier Raya’s arm and making sure that he could see it all, he touched his bicep slowly almost as if mapping every vein till he reached Raya’s hand and clutched within his. He pulled the Spaniard along behind him but not before adding a few final words to his ex-rinkmate.

“Oh, I am getting screwed alright.”

**Oh, she know she got me dirty dancin', dirty dancin'**


End file.
